Cocaine, Pain and Love
by OxMiss PeachesXo
Summary: Haruka and Michiru has an ill tempered daughter with a addiction to cocaine. Will love change who she is? More importantly Will Haruka and Michiru be able to help their daughter with her problem? SEQUAL TO: The Journal; New Beginnings. ON HOLD! Sry.
1. Chapter 1

Cocaine, Pain and Love.

Chapter One.

A familiar song plays softly in the backround. A young women sitting alone in her huge bathroom, vadka bottle in one hand and a ciggarette in the other. Layed before her a popular magizine one one side and the other, her lifeline to her own reality. "Everything is fucked." She mumbles as she puts her ciggarette out in the ashtray and moves her hand to the loose strands of her long, red hair that fell into her pale green eyes. She reaches for the small red box in front of her and opens it, as she takes a swig from the bottle shes holding. Inside she pulls a baggie containing a white powdery substance and a white streeked mirrior. Sitting the bottle down she takes out a rock and breaks it up on her mirror with a razorblade she also took from the box. "Oh, Mommie dearest wouldnt you be so ashamed of me with your little girl about ready to do the only thing that keeps her sane." She smirks, and mumbles something about killing her mothers precious violin carrer, and her 'father's' racing fame all going down hill because of her. "I hate both of you." She says in anger as she finsihes making lines of white power across her mirror. The girl reaches in the box again and pulls a blue straw from it and inhales each of the four lines after another. Her nose goes numb instantly and she feels the numbness creeping down her throut. Sniffing hard after she sat up to make sure it all goes down as she picks up the mirror to check her nose to make sure there was nothing to give her secret away. Taking another big swig of the vadka before screwing the cap back on and putting in away under the sink behind many cleaning bottles. Reaching for her bag and her precious box she walks out of her bathroom putting the box back into her bag she heads back down to her party her mother has thrown her.

"Hello, dear Zoe!" Her father exclaims, tucking her watch back into her pocket looking up at her daugher with those emerald green eyes. "Where were you?" She asked her as Zoe headed down the stairs, reaching in her bag for a mint.

"Hi, _Dad_." Zoe says criging at the word, thinking to herself, _"Idiot, can't even tell the world your really a female. Everything is such a secret in this house. Noone even knows I am not your real daughter. I don't know how I look nothing like you or Mom. How can these people be so blind not to know."_ Anger showing on her delicate face she dicides not to let it bother her. After all she didn't want to ruin her buzz. "I had to go to the bathroom and I only use the one in my room." She answered, not careing to hear a resonse from her.

They walked around the corner to the main room, it was full of well dressed people. Some old, some young but all the same to Zoe. In her opinion all of them were just rich snobs who cared about two things. Fame and Fortune. If you had either of the two you were in. She hated them all. "Oh, Haruka she is growing into a fine young women." A plump elderly women said while patting her on her back and pinching Zoe's cheek.

"Yes, she is. I can't believe today she is eighteen. How the years went by." Haruka now said smiling at her daughter. "Have you seen my wife?" She asked the plump lady.

"I think she is overthere entertaining the countess and her husband." She said extending a finger with a ring the size of texas on it. "How are you feeling Zoe?" Now directing her attention to her.

_"Numb._" Zoe smiled at the thought of this women's reaction if she had actually said that. "I am fine thank you. And yourself Ma'am?" Halfway chocking on her own words. SHe hated acting prim and proper. It made her stomic turn.

"I am wonderful young lady." Zoe cringed, she hated to be called that. "Isn't this a beautiful party your Mother and Father has thrown for you." She asked carring on the conversation.

_"I'd like to throw you, That is if I could ever lift your fat ass."_ Zoe stiffled a laugh and smiled as she replyed. "Yes, It is ever so beautiful. I am thankful to have such wonderful loving parents." She about choked on her words once again. "No if you please excuse me I have to go thank my Mother for this devine party." She said bowing and walking away not giving the women a chance to try to continue her conversation. _"God, I need a fucking drink."_ She thought to herself.

"Zoe!" Her mother said excitedly as she reached out for her daughter.

"Mother, Dear." Zoe said with a fake smile, reaching her mother's side.

"I was just telling the countess here about your paintings getting into the fine museum down town." The women with long aqua hair and piercing blue eyes said as she hugged her daughter.

Zoe just smiled, she didn't care to talk to anymore people. "I guess you get your art talent from your Mother here, girl." A tall, young gentalman with black slicked back hair and dark blue eyes said.

She tryed not to laugh at his lame attempt of flirting with her. "I guess I do." Now focing yet again another smile.

"Forgive me for my manners but this is the Countess grandson Julius Augustino." He mother informed her with a broad smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Michiru. Would you care to dance with me, Zoe?" Julius asked Zoe, with his hand extended towards her.

_"Not really"_ She thought to herself she felt her Mother nugding her side to dance with the man. "I would love to." She said through a false smile.

Music playing as many couples were paired together dancing on the dance floor. "Mind if I be straight forward with you, Zoe?"

"If you want." She said following his lead as they danced together.

He leaned closer so noone would hear what he had to say. "I hate all this mumbo jumbo bullshit and I can tell you do too." He said with a laugh causeing her to smile.

"Guess you can see right through me Mr. Augustino." She smiled a bit relieved she didn't have to put up and charade with him.

"Call me Julius, please." He said as the song came to an end. "Would you like to get some air on the padio?"

"Yes." She smiled as they walked out the big french doors to the dimly lite padio area off of the party. She deeply inhaled the fresh air and smiled as she felt some of the cocaine drain down her throut from strong inhale. "It is nice out tonight." She looked at him. "How comes I never seen you before tonight?" She asked, honestly curious.

"Been away at collage." He laughed. My grandmother insisted I go and now that I have gotten my degree I decided to come back home to this wonderful life." He said the last part sarcasticly causeing Zoe to laugh. "No, but seriously I am looking for a place around town and staying with dear ol' granny 'til I find one."

"That sounds fun." She laughed, whiping her hand across her nose because the cool air caused it to run.

He looked over to her. "You really shouldn't do that." He said handing her his hankerchief.

"What is this for?" She asked.

"For your nose it is bleeding a bit." He pointed and she looked at her glove where she whiped her nose to see the blood stained on it. "Oh, how embarassing." She took the hankercheif and whiped her nose. "Can I hold onto this? I will wash it for you."

"Sure thing, but like I said you shouldn't snort things." He said with a strangly worried look on his face.

"How did you know? It could just be a regular nose bleed." She said now defending herself.

"Calm down. And to answer your question I have done it before as well. You know I did just get back from collage." He smiled. "And besides when there is white specks that show through in the red tint of the blood it gives it away." He said laughing.

"I am sorry. Some first impression you must have of me." Zoe said looking down at her feet.

"Don't worry about it. I see you no differntly. To be honest like i said I did it in collage but I never said I stopped." He smiled reasuring her it didn't effect him. "And besides now I don't feel so alone and out of place here. Knowing there is a beautiful girl like you that despises this hell as much as I do." He said putting hius arm around her waist. "I am just happy it didn't happen inside where everyone could of seen you."

"Yea, I didn't even think of that." Now leaning on him. Ten minutes went by and she didn't want to move but she knew if she didn't soon someone would be out. She took her gloves off and put them into her bag, along with his hankerchief. "Let's go dance I have to do something anyway, I am getting antsy." She said pulling him towards the french doors leading back to her party.

From across the room Michiru and Haruka watch their daughter and Julius dance. "They seem to be getting along." Haruka said to her wife.

"Amizingly they do. I am surpised that daughter of ours hasn't told him off yet."

"Yea. Maybe he is the one for her." Haruka said pulling her wife tightly around the waist, bringing her closer to her.

"Hopefully." Michiru said with a laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mother I am going to my room now. Goodnight." Zoe said as the last of the guests left.

"Wait I wanted to talk with you." Michiru said catching up with her, leaving Haruka to escort the rest of the guests out.

"What do you want now?" Zoe asked getting annoyed.

"Don't be nasty with me, I just wanted to ask you something." She said walking beside her to Zoe's room.

"Sorry Mom. I just want to go to bed." _"And think about Julius."_ She smiled at her thoughts.

"I just wanted to ask you if you enjoyed yourself tonight. You didn't mingle much tonight but you sure did get close to Countess Anne's Grandson." Michiru smiled as they walked into Zoe's room.

"Yea I do like him alot. And like me he doesn't like all of this stuff as much as me." She smiled at the thought of him.

"That's good to hear Baby." She said kissing her on the forehead. "I am happy you are atleast close enough to Haruka and me that we know who you really are." Michiru smiled, as she walked out of her room down the hall.

"Yea, almost the real me Mom." Zoe said aloud as she got into her nighty and climbed into bed thinking about her fairwell with Julius.

_"Goodnight, Zoe." Julius said as he kissed her on the cheek, holding her hands. "I surprisingly had a wonderful time tonight with you by my side." He added pulling her close. "I'd like to spend more time with you."_

_"I'd like that too." He moved closer to her and hugged her. _

_"Julius are you ready dear our limo is ready." His grandmother called from beside her husband._

_"Yes Grandma, I am comming just saying goodbye to Zoe." He called back._

_"Ok, Dear." She said as she ducked inside the limo followed by her husband, his grandfather._

_"Well the old lady is calling." He said jokingly. She laughed. "I will give you a call tomorrow. Ok?"_

_"Ok." Somehow she couldn't find anymore words in her besdies a simple Ok._

_Just then he leaned forward and kissed her cheek once again and whispered "Sleep well, Beautiful." As he walked away, she let her ungloved hand touch the spot his warm lips just left. She felt like she was floating._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is she?" Haruka asked as she took of her blazer and got ready for bed.

From across the room Michiru was also getting ready for bed, She was slipping into a nighty when Haruka asked her the question. "Very well actually. I don't think I have ever seen her this happy." Now sitting at her vanity taking her hair down. "That boy has awoken something sweet in her. She apologised for snapping at me as we were going up to her room. Can you believe it?" Turning around to see her half naked wife.

Pulling on a tee shirt with a shocked look on her face. "No, actually I can't" Let's get into bed and pretend we are twenty years younger. Haruka said with a devilish smile. Causing Michiru to laugh and jump into her own bed, Haruka turned out the lights and followed her love.


	2. Chapter 2

Cocaine, Pain and Love.

Chapter Two.

**A few thanks are needed before I start this off. .**

**I want to thank you ****Kizib-chan****, for reveiwing you are the first to reveiw my story and maybe with you on my side I will be able to continue and finish this story. And also Thank you for putting this story in your favorites, I will do my best to finsih. I am sorry it has taken me so long to update but I have been fighting with myself as to how i want this story to go. I have had many ideas and it is now going on four in the morning and I was laying in bed and it finally came to me how I exactly want this story to go. I do hope to hear more from you and I am looking forward to a new reveiw. :-D So once again I thank for you deeply from the bottom of my heart. .**

**Also I would like to thank ****Eddykins****, for adding this story to your alerts. I do hope to get a review from you. hint hint hehe. Cuz in all honesty reviews are, in the end what is going to push me to finsih. Thank you. .**

**For everyone eles if you have read any of my stories I do hope you will take a few seconds to hit the go button at the end of this page after reading and reveiw for me. Like I told Eddykins it is what will keep me going to finsih this story. In my first story I got no reviews but from a dear friend of mine, though it was 'hit' well over 1100 times. I only finsihed it for her but I would love to finsih this story for many people, so please reveiw! It is gladly welcomed and very much a-pea-she-ate-it. hehe. [[lol sorry I found it funny and no I can not really spell that word. . I am so lame.**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any characters from Sailor Moon, I am simply playing with them for the time being. [[Can you blame me?! They're just so darn cute. hehe. And I DO NOT get any money for the writing of this fic.**

**& I would also like to say I AM SORRY for the bad spelling. I am a horrid speller but I do my best. Please bare with me and I hope it doesn't defur you from reading!**

**So now on with the story. .**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Haruka?" Michiru called from inside the library as she saw her love walk by.

Haruka stopped upon hearing her wife's voice beckoning her into the room. "Yes dear?" She said walking into the big room filled with two bookshelves that went from the floor to the high ceilings, filled with books of all kinds. A small sitting area for reading on one side, with a floor lamp, a end table and two overstuffed but comfy sofas facing opposite of each other. And on the other side a big picture window with a solitary rocker facing it and a shinny jet black grand piano and piano bench on a oriantal rug, seperating the space from the rest of the room.

"Have you seen Zoe? I can't seem to find her on the grounds anywhere." Michiru asked as she looked out the window, violin in hand.

She smiled as she looked over Michirus's worried mother-like stair. "She left a bit earlier today." Haruka pushed her long, skinny fingers through her sandy blond hair. "I think she said she was meeting Julius at the diner down town."

With a puzzled look on her face she looked back to her wife and dumfoundedly said. "Oh, well that would explain why I can't find her anywhere." She said with a laugh as she set her violin back into it's wooden home and placed it on a open part on the bookcase closest to her. "What are you doing today, Honey?" She asked pushing a lock of her aqua hair from her eyes.

"Just going down to the track. I need to test-run the new car my manager got a couple days ago." She smiled walking over to Michiru, putting her arms tightly around her waist. "Why? Would you like to accompany me M'dear?"

Michiru let out a soft giggle and leanded closer to Haruka. "Yes actually, I would. Seeing as how our daughter has found someone she actually enjoys being around I don't feel bad leaving the house." She said turning towards her. "You know how it hurt me to see her locked up in her room all the time. It's nice she found a friend, maybe, posibaly someone more than a friend." She smiled looking into her wife's mesmerizing eyes.

"Yea I know. But it is good for her to be sociable." Haruka leaned forward placeing a soft, tender kiss on the lips of the smaller women in front of her. The chimes of the big grandfather clock in the library chimed telling them it was two o'clock. "Well are you ready to leave? I have to be there in about an hour." She asked still holding onto the smaller women.

"Yes just let me grab my purse and a sweater just incase it gets chilly while I watch you." She said with a smile kissing the blond women, then walking towads the door to get her things.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoe was walking around down town a bit aggrivated because she waited at the dinner for almost two hours for Julius to show and he never came. She gave up and left. _"I should of known he was no differant then the rest."_ She thought to herself while looking in a window at a cute, pale green summer dress.

"Zoe! Zoe, wait up." Immediatly she reconized the voice calling her, seeing as how that same voice invaded her dreams the night before. She turned around to see Julius standing in front of her in a pant.

"What do you want now? After standing me up do you really think you could just apporach me like nothing happened?!" She said angered at the man in front of her, but anyone could clearly hear the hurt in her voice as it alsmot cracked.

"No... It's not... It's not like that." He said through his heavy labored breaths. Regaining controle over his lungs he stood erect and continued looking at her sympotheticly. "My grandmother had some people over for tea and insisted I join them. I told her I had somewhere to go but she wouldn't listen to me." He smiled genuinly at her. Slowly the anger on her face melted away as she intently listened to his aliby. "It took me til about twenty minutes ago before I could sneak away from her and her guests. I am very sorry." He said reaching for her hand. "I will do whatever it is you'd like me to, to make it up to you dear princess." Now holding her hand on one knee, he placed a soft kiss on it and bowed his head like a servant would his master, trying to arise a smile on her face.

She couldn't help but let out a soft giggle at him. "Ok, Ok. Get up before you get too dirty to take you anywhere." She said now laughing.

He stood and bowed before her once again, this time only at the waist. "As you wish M'lady." He smiled charmingly at her, loving how her giggle lightened his heart.

She looked from him to the dress in the window she was observing earlier before he called out to her. "So you'd do anything to make it up to me?" She asked with a devilish grin on her face. He nodded, a bit worried she'd ask for the cocaine he discovered she did. "I want that dress in that window." She said pointing towards the store window besdie the two.

He sighed relief. He really didn't care if she would of asked for the drug but he was glad she didn't because he himself was stopping using and in all honesty he didn't want her to use either. He had just met her the night before so he, at this time, had no right to try to get her to stop with him. "I will even buy M'lady a pair of shoes and a bag to match." He said still smileing.

She laughed at his little act. She actually thought it was cute. She smiled at her own thoughts. Amazingly to her, she really did find it cute. "Well I will take you up on the offer of the shoes kind sir but," Patting her own bag. "I have grown quiet attatched to this bag and couldn't imagion parting with it." They both laughed as she played along.

"As you wish." He smiled putting his arm out to her to take hold as they walked into the store.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pair walked into the dinner they were saposed to meet at hours before that day. Taking a seat in a booth in the far right corner Zoe broke the silence as they sat. "Thank you for my dress and my shoes." She smiled. "You really didn't have to get them for me. I was only kidding."

He waved his hand in the air. "No, No. I let such a beautiful women think I had stood her up. I really do like you. And besides I really wanted to buy you something to show you how much I liked you. I was thinking of it last night. I was going to buy you this necklace I had seen in the jewlery store a few days ago, before your party. I was thinking about what I could buy and that necklace popped into my head, but today you had decided for me."

He looked at her face which shown a hint of disbelief. _"Someone really likes me?"_ She thought to herself. "You know if you want I can still get that necklace. It would look beautiful on you." He, himself was unsure why she looked baffled. "You seem not to beleive me." He said his tone a bit saddened.

She looked up, shooked fr her thoughts. "Oh, NO! That isn't it. I was just thinking of something that's all." She said with a reasured smile on her lips and reached for his hand with her own. "Maybe in the furture you could surprise me with the necklace you speak of." She smile sheeplesly, not daring to look him directly in the eye. "'Cause I really like you too and I was hoping maybe..." She trailed off, uncertainty in her voice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy! Mommy!" Zoe come running through her house. Looking everywhere for her mother. "Mommy! Are you in here?!" She said excitedly as she opened the door to the library to see her mother standing in front of the big bay window with ehr violin in hand. "MOMMY!!" She shreeked running towards the now dumbfounded women.

_"She hasn't called me 'Mommy' in years. It's usualy Mom of Mother."_ Michiru thought, worry overcoming the small women. Now addressing her daughter. "Are you alright Honey? Is anything the matter?" She asked truely concerned.

She hugged her mother tightly and the excitment and joy shown in her eyes caused her mother to relax. "Oh! Mommy! Everything is perfect! Julius asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend today! Can you beleive it?! Someone actually likes me for ME! And not because of my pretty face or because of my parants fortune! Isn't this wonderful." She said now spinning around the room. Michiru could only smile at her daughters new found happiness.

Haruka was walking into the library to see what the comotion was all about. Right as she entered she was greeted by a soft kiss on her cheek by her overwhemingly excited daughter. "I love you Daddy!" She said whole-heartedly as she ran past him to her room. Dancing up the stairs.

"What just happened?" She said touching her cheeck where he daughter just kissed it. "Um, and who was that? What did that person do with my daughter?!" A bit baffled at his daughters sudden change in behaviour.

"That my dear, _was_ your daughter." She smiled walking over towards Haruka, Violin still in hand. "You remember Julius?" Haruka nodded a yes. "Well it seems they are now a couple." Haruka tensed at the sound. _"My little girl, is dating?! Dating a man!"_ Haruka thought about all the things he'd try with her daughter. Michiru noticed the look on her face and smiled. "Now Honey, calm down I am sure he is a nice gentleman. We have both met him and he is charming. Our daughter is completly capible of standing up for herself if any situation arises. Don't worry." She smiled kissing Haruka softly on the cheek before returning to the window and her violin playing, leaving a confused Haruka standing in the middle of the floor.

Soon she heard a piano acompany her. She opened her eyes for a second to see Haruka sitting at the piano bench with her own eyes closed falling into the harmonious sounds of the two instuments playing as one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I can't sleep."_ She smiled to herself from the corner of her room. She was sitting at her desk with a book in hand. She looked over towards her bag. _"Maybe just a little. It's not like I am going to be going to bed anytime soon anyway. I am too excited to sleep." _Setting the book down, she grabbed her bag and her little red box. Pulling the contents out and repeating what she did the day before and earlier the same day.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well that is chapter two. I know it isn't as long as my first chapter but I don't want to get ahead of myself. I am trying to keep things grouped together here. lol. Please, PLEASE if you have read this take a little bit more of your time to review. Just click 'go' at the bottom of this and make me a happy author. :-D**


	3. Chapter 3

Cocaine, Pain and Love.

Chapter Three.

**A few thanks are needed before I start this off. .**

**First for my one shot 'The Journal;New Beginnings':**

**John Smith-**** I don't have anyway to tell you cuz you signed anon. but this one is the sequal to that story. lol. But thanks for reveiwing it. :-D**

**Reusch17-**** The poems in that were actually written by me refuring to someone else not for Ruka/Michi, but i was reading over them a while back and decided to use them for a story and continue with this story [Cocaine, Pain and Love. Both storys are based on real things that I have went thru. And before you ask no I don't use/do coke. lol. But the person whom I portrayed as Haruka in that story [The Journal; New Beginnings. did something and all this with Zoe is based on that same person. I can't say any more on the subject as of right now otherwise I will ruin this story, but soon I will explain everything. lol. And thanks for the reveiw!**

**Ok Now with the reveiws for this story. [YAY:**

**First off I want to adress this to all of you. YAY!!!! hehe. You can't imagion how excited I was when I got on today and seen I **_**acctually**_** had reveiws! I flipped out and my two year old was like "what Mommy?" and I told him, "Mommy is happy cuz she got reviews for her story." he said "Oh. I want some too." i laughed at him and he continued to play with his toy. Well on with it now...**

**Reusch17- ****Yes the cocaine :sigh: It is a bit more addicting and I needed something mroe dramatic for this story. lol. You will see how the two storys tie together eventually. And as long as I have at least a few people reviewing and wanting more I promise I will continue. :-D Thanks again.**

**Vanessa Riverton-**** Hehe. I watched 'Juno' yesterday and when I read your name I thought of that movie cuz a girl in it is named Vanessa. Just thought I'd share that. lol. I agree Zoe does need to quit. That crap is bad for you. LMAO but I guess we will see how it all goes. And I love the protective Ruka too. Thats why I portrayed her that way. hehe. And I am getting ready to work on the next chapter now so after you are done reading this you can move right along to the story. hehe. :-D Thanks and Enjoy your fixation for now. :-D**

**Harucino-**** I agree Haruka is sweet in my story. Hahaha. Got a bit sick of how everyone makes her be EXTREAMLY COCKY so I made her sweeter in this, But dont get me wrong she will still be the same ol' Haruka we know and love. [just a bit sweeter. hahaha**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any characters from Sailor Moon, I am simply playing with them for the time being. [[Can you blame me?! They're just so darn cute. hehe. And I DO NOT get any money for the writing of this fic.**

**& I would also like to say I AM SORRY for the bad spelling. I am a horrid speller but I do my best. Please bare with me and I hope it doesn't defur you from reading!**

**So now on with the story. .**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Julius POV

_"I can't believe it's been six months since I asked her out." _I thought to myself as I walked up to Zoe's door. I knocked on it and waited for someone to answer. The door opened. "Hello Mr. Ten'ou" I figited a bit knowing that Mr. Ten'ou wasn't to faund of his daughter dating still.

Mr. Ten'ou raised an eye brow at me and steped aside for me to enter and so I did. "Yes, Hello." Mr. Ten'ou finally answered walking towards the stairs. "I will get my daughter, seeing as how that has to be the only reason you are here." Now walking up the stairs giving me a firm stair.

_"Man he really hates me."_ I thought to myself, now uncomfertable. I was pacing back and forth when I heard a scream from upstairs. I wasn't sure if I should go see what happened or stay put. Because in all honesty I was afraid of Mr. Ten'ou. Luckily though I saw Haruka decending down the stairs with a stern look on his face, with something is his balled up fist and a frowning Zoe following. _"I wander what that scream was."_ I thought.

Mr. Ten'ou now stood at the bottom of the stairs accusingly looking at me. "Are you the one who started my daugher on this rubbish!" He said thowing a small bag with something in it at me. I immidiatly knew what was in that bag that bounced off my chest and hit the floor.

"No. I am not Sir." I stated truthfully. I might of found out the first night I met her but I obviously am not the one who started her on it.

That's when I heard Zoe finally speak up. "Daddy he isn't the one that got me using it. I did it before I even met him." She barely said it above a whisper. I couldn't almost hear her, her voice sounded small and weak. I wanted to walk over to her and hold her but with Mr. Ten'ou standing there my feet felt like they were glued to the ground.

"What's going on here?" I seen Mrs. Ten'ou walk into the room looking from Mr. Ten'ou's face, from me to Zoe.

"Michiru I think you should address that question to your daughter." Mr. Ten'ou stated bluntly. I don't think I ever seen him so mad since I have known him.

"Zoe? What's going on?" Mrs. Ten'ou now walked over to Zoe, holding her hand.

"Um, Mom." I sensed the hesatentness in her voice. I wish there was something I could do to help her but in all honesty I don't think I can do anything but wait to see what is going to happen. "Well Dad come up to get me when Julius arrived and I was..." She trailed off looking at me to her father. "I was using cocaine." She said in a small almost unhearable voice.

I seen her mother's eyes widen in disbelief and step back away from her. She looked over towards Mr. Ten'ou to her daughter again. "I am disapointed." She said and just walked quickly out of the room.

"Dad." Zoe said looking at her father. He just nodded at her. "I have been thinking about this for a month or so now and I decided I wanted to get help. I want to stop using. I was going to tell you and Mom tonight after I got back from my date with Julius, where I also was going to tell him." She said looking at me lovingly. "But I never got too because you caught me before we even left."

"Go to your room Zoe." Her father said without even looking at her. His face looked like he was in pain when he heard what she said.

"But Daddy." Zoe said starting to walk close to him.

"I said go to your room." He said quietly and backed away from her hand that reached for him. How could he be so mean to her? She atleast wanted to get help.

Zoe looked over towards me with a tear in her eye. I walked over to her and gave her a reasuring hug. Mr. Ten'ou didn't even move from his place. It's like he was in shock. I whispered in her ear while I held her. "It will be ok I am here for you." She looked at me with what looked like hope in her eyes. I pulled her closer again and kissed her cheak and said into her ear again. "I love you, Zoe." It was the first time I told her I loved her. Even though I have known I have for a while now.

She pulled back and smiled up at me. One of her genuine smiles not the kinds she gives the people at the parties her parents sometimes throws. I seen her mouth an 'I love you too.' then walk up the stairs. I watched her til I could no longer see her and started walking towards the door.

Mr. Ten'ou never moved from his spot at the end of the steps. As I opened the door I noticed he still hasn't moved. So I spoke up. "Mr. Ten'ou. Are you ok?"

Upon hearing his name her kinda blinked a few times and looked at me with an empty stair. "Yes I am fine."

I was satisfied. Somewhat. Atleast I got an answer. I could tell something was bothering him. Usually he has like attitude towards me but now he isn't showing anything. Any kind of emotion, it's like he's lost. I walked out the door only to be stoped by him calling out to me.

"Julius." He asked. I turned around to face him.

"Yes, Sir?"

"I am sorry." Mr. Ten'ou said. I was taken back by his apology. I really thought he hated me.

"What for Sir? You were just acting like any other parant would." I smiled at him trying to get him to react someway.

"No, Not just for accusing you of giving..." He stopped. "Of that, but for judging you wrongly. If it weren't for you I am sure my daughter wouldn't of even considered stopping and the girl she was before she met you would of snapped at Michiru and myself once we found out." He stopped again as if collectin his thoughts. "What I mean is you, your love and affection for my daughter brought her back to her old self. Before you came she was intolerable and I am sure now that I think of it, it was because of the cocaine." He looked at me with sincerity in his eyes. Atleast I got something out of him instead of the emptyness that was once there just a few minutes ago. "But not only do I need to say I am sorry for thinking ill of you, but I need to say Thank you to you." He smiled. Well it was a half smile but he did smile at me. "Thank you."

"Your welcome sir." I smiled back to him. What eles could I really say? "Bye sir, I should get going."

"Yes, Bye Julius." He closed the door behind me and as I got into my car my thoughts drifted towards Zoe. _"I will be right here for you. I will help you in any way I can."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Haruka's POV

After Julius left I decided I needed to talk to Zoe. So I walked up the stairs to her room. I knocked on it waiting for a response. "Honey it's me can I come in?" I asked half expecting her to tell me to go away after how I treated her down stairs, But I didn't know how to digest all of what I just learned. It brought up painful memories and I had to sort through alot of crap in my head.

"Sure come in." I heard my daughter speak.

When I walked in she was sitting at her desk with a book in her hand. "Honey, I need to talk to you." She set her book down now looking at me.

"If you're here to yell at me please don't." She spoke looking at me with a very hurt expression on her face.

I forced a small smile to show her I wasn't going to yell at her. "No, Honey I am not here to yell. I just need to tell you something." I sat on her bed and patted the spot next to me for her to join me. She came over and sat beside me but didn't look me in the eye. "I want to let you know, I know what you are going through Honey."

She looked straight at me and said in a mocking voice. "How could you know. You and Mom never do anything improper."

I smiled at her. "That's where your wrong dear. You see I do know. Back in 1994 before you were even thought of your Mom and I were engaged."

"But you didn't get married until 1999. Why were you engaged for five years?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"We werent engaged for five years." I looked away from her. "Everything was fine for the first two years of our engagement but towards the end of the second year, in 1996 I wasn't so nice to your Mom." I looked at her. "I changed. I let the drug control me." I seen the suprised look on her face. "I smoked weed and did acid. I know what a drug can do to you. I know how it controls your whole life and turns you into someone your not." I felt a tear coming down my cheak. "I almost lost your Mother completely because of it. So I went into rehab to better myself and after I got out your Mother and I were able to fix everything I screwed up because of it. If it wasn't for your Mother sticking by my side endlessly then I probably would still be using." I felt her grab ahold of my hand as I continued talking. "During the time I was using I had changed so much I told your Mother I didn't love her and I broke off our engagement. Even then she still stuck by me. But I could feel something was wrong with her but she never told me anything." I felt the tears coming from my eyes. How it hurt to bring up these past memories.

"I never knew any of that Dad." Zoe said as I felt her arms around my waist.

I couldn't help but smile and put my arms around my daughter. "So you see Honey I do know what you are going through. Eventually I realized what I was doing to your Mother after she went off on me one day and told me that she couldn't be my friend anymore and that she never wanted to see me again. I thought she was bluffing because she said that a few times before but after I didn't see your Mom for a little over a week it sunk in she was serious. You see I never really stopped loving your Mom but I didn't want to hurt her anymore by what I was doing. But that day I found out by ignoring her and saying I didn't love her hurt her more then my using the drugs. But my drug using is what changed me in the first place. I was an ass to everyone and didn't care who I hurt. But when I didn't see your Mom for over a week I missed her. I realized I needed to do something to get her love back." I pulled her back to look at her, my hands on her shoulders. "So you see Honey, your Mom's love is what saved me as I am sure Julius' love is what is saving you." I smiled. "I love you sweetheart. I didn't have my parents behind me when I went through treatmeant because they had died years before, I only had your Mom. But in rehab is completely a whole nother world then it is out here. I am sure Julius is behind you too."

"Yea, he is he told me that when he gave me a hug before he left." I seen her smile. "He also told me for the first time he loves me." He smile broadend.

"That's good Honey." I pulled her close and kissed her head. "You will get through this and I will be right here for you." I stood up after releasing her. "I have to go talk to your Mother now. I am sure she is not as disapointed as she said she was. I just think it all brought up bad memories of what I did to her." I tryed to give her a smile.

"Ok Dad. I love you. I think I am going to lay down." She said crawling under her blankets.

"Ok sweetheart. Sleep well." I said walking out of the room and closing the door.

I walked around the house looking for Michiru. I found her in the library. I should of looked there first, she is always in here, she was playing the violin with the door closed. I walked over to the piano and started to follow her melody. It was ieary and sad. As we came to an end she looked over at me. I smiled. "Are you alright?"

"Yea I guess so. Is she ok? I didn't mean to act like I did but it brought up," She looked away from me and out the window. "You know." I walked over towards her and encircled my arms around her from behind her.

"I know, I am sorry." I kissed her cheek. "I talked to her about it. I told her about it and that we will be there for her. She is sleeping right now." I looked out the window. It was raining now, the clouds were dark.

"You think she will be ok?" She asked me.

"In time yes she will be." I burried my head in her hair. "But it is a long road. And I know it is going to be very hard for her." Now I looked out the window again and said barely above a whisper. "I know it was for me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reusch17-**** Now I can say what I wanted to say before. In 'The Journal; New beginnings' Haruka is portrayed as my 'special someone' and Michiru as me, with what I went through. Sadly no I didnt get married. lol. But the guy[Jon that this deals with is now in rehab and we decided we will get back together eventually but we need to talk about things and so on after he comes home which is in 11 days! He has been gone since Dec. 18th. And is recovering from what I said Haruka had. In this story I am using the information on what has happened to Jon. So each story is based on true events that has happened in my life. hope that makes more sense to you. :-D & thanks again for reading!!!**

**Well thats the third chapter. WOO-HOO. I was going to wait a few more days to post this but I will just do it today. Hope you enjoyed this. Please let me know in a reveiw!!!! hehe. 3 Thanks so much for reading! & I hope to thank more reveiwers in the next chapter. :-D So please click the little 'go' button below this and let me know your thoughts! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cocaine, Pain and Love.

Chapter Four.

**A few thanks are needed before I start this off. .**

**Well I am sorry for the delay everyone, but I have been busy prepiaring for Jonthans arrival. HE COMES HOME TODAY!!! I am excited can you tell. lol. Thats why I am awake at 7 in the morning. . & since he will be home today there might be a **_**slight**_** delay in the next update, but I will do my best not to take too long:-D I have alot to do today but I figured you'll have been waiting for an update so I decided to waste a bit of time deciding how I want this chapter to go and acctually writing it out for everyone to read. Hope you enjoy whatever it is I decide. lol. & Please, Please reveiw!!! **

**The reveiws for this story.:**

**Reusch17- **** Thanks for reveiwing again. I love getting comments from you. :-D & Honestly I didnt even decide to have the two stories being connected til about two weeks ago when I read over it. I was like Wow I can make these two fit together. lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. & thanks again. :-D**

**Vanessa Riverton-**** Julius is growing on me as well. Lol. & Thats sad cuz he's **_**my**_** character. At first I was going to have him not quit but I wanted him to be a good guy. :-D & Yes I know my grammar sucks. Again I am sorry.**

**Monica1990m-**** Well I am happy you found my story. :-D It's great to have you as a reader. Welcome. :-D & Thanks for taking the time to reveiw.**

**Mcfleet-**** I am glad you like my story line so far. :-D Thanks for reveiwing and letting me know that. And please keep it up. Hehe. :-D**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any characters from Sailor Moon, I am simply playing with them for the time being. [[Can you blame me?! They're just so darn cute. hehe. And I DO NOT get any money for the writing of this fic.**

**& I would also like to say I AM SORRY for the bad spelling. I am a horrid speller but I do my best. Please bare with me and I hope it doesn't defur you from reading!**

**So now on with the story. . .**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A week has passed)

(Haruka's POV)

"Michiru." I was slightly shaking her shoulders to wake her. "Michiru, Love, Wake up. We have to go see Zoe today." I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth. It's been about a week since that night that Zoe told us she wanted help. The next day we went down to the wellness clinic, down town, to have her admitted. Walking in there it brought back alot of memories, I was nervous being there again but most of all I was scarred. Not for myself, but for my daughter. I don't know but I can't help but think if I had talked to her years ago about the things I messed up on then, maybe my little girl wouldn't of followed in my path.

"Michiru." I call Michiru's name once more to wake her. She hasn't been sleeping well since the day we found out, she keeps waking up screaming or crying in her sleep. All I can is hold her while she cries in her sleep or reasure her it was just a dream. I feel quilty for her pain and for what my daughter is going through. The one thing I don't feel quilty about is promising I will be here for Zoe. I can't let her go through this alone. I just can't...

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Michiru scream. I ran over to the bed and sat down beside her and she just fell into my arms. "I have been trying to wake you up for the past twenty minutes Honey. Are you alright?"

She then looked up at me with shock on her face. "I didn't hear you at all 'Ruka." She burried her head back in my shoulder. "Sometimes I think I am a prisioner stuck inside my own dreams." She said barely above a whisper.

"No, you're not, Honey." I stroked her back gently. "It just feels like that. It is only a dream." I kissed the top of her head at her hairline.

I felt where her hands were on my back clentching the back of my shirt. "I know, but it just feels that way here lately." She said again, softly into my shoulder.

After a few minutes of holding her I asked. "Are you ready to go see our daughter?" I felt her nod against my shoulder. "Then you should go get a shower and get ready." I smiled looking down at her. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Surprise me." She said with a tender smile on her lips. How I love her smiles. I smiled back to her and kissed her breifly before walking out of of room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Michiru's POV)

I watch Haruka walk out of the room and I went to the bathroom in our room. As I closed the door I just stood there for a few seconds leaning against it. It was the only thing holding me up. I don't know what it is lately but my dreams are getting worse. I feel myself crying, I slid down the door til I was sitting and just cryed into my knees. "Why is the past haunting my dreams?" I say aloud. I felt myself sigh heavily.

"My poor baby." I speak aloud as my thoughts drift to my daughter. All alone and empty, sleeping somewhere she doesn't know. I try to shake the thoughts from my head. It isn't working. It hasn't since that night. I shiver thinking of what she's going through.

_"Maybe a shower will help."_ I think to myself, standing from my seated position at the door and walking over towards the tub to run the water. Holding my hand under the water til it turns from cold to warm I decide I wanted to take a bath instead. I undress and slid into the warm water letting it surround my body as I sank into it so only my face was above the water line. I close my eyes and try to relax.

When I open my eyes, I hear foot steps coming to the door. Then I hear a knock and her sweet voice. "Honey are you ok in there? It's been almost an hour." I guess I must of fallen asleep. My water felt a bit cool. Another knock came. "Michiru?" I heard Haruka question again.

"Yes, I am fine." I said sitting up. "I must of fallen asleep." I honestly said.

"Well take a shower if you havent already bathed." I heard her say. "Because I am sure if you haven't done so by now, you'll want to do so in warm water. And if you have been sitting there that long I am sure your water is cold." I smiled at the door. He voice still echoing through it. "I don't want you getting sick so stop sitting there." I laughed, I knew she to was smileing. I heard her walk from the front of the door. Sometimes I think she knows me better then she knows herself. I smile again as I start the shower and start washing my hair. _"I hope she made pancakes."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Haruka's POV)

I smiled to myself as I walked away from the bath room door. As soon as I got to the top of the stairs I heard a knock at the door. I wander who that is? I decended the stairs and opened the door. "Oh, hello Julius." I smiled at him. "What brings you here this erly in the morning?" I seen he had something in his hand. I stepped aside so he could enter. He followed me into the kitchen.

"I know I can't go to the clinic to visit Zoe," I watched him as he talked, I seen a hint of saddness in his eyes as he spoke. "But I was wandering if you could give her this." He streatched his hand out towards me and offered me the envolope he was holding. I took it and examinaed it, it just had Zoe's name written on the front. I guess he noticed the questioned look on my face beacuse he then answered my unasked question. "It's my address and a short note to her."

I smiled at him. "Yes we can give this too her." Just then I seen Michiru enter wearing a pastel green sundress. I smiled at her. "Are you hungry Love?" Now directing my attention to her.

"Yes, surprisingly I am." She smiled at me and then looked at Julius. "Good morning Julius. What brings you here this morning?" She walked over and sat at the table.

"I just brought over something and asked Mr. Ten'ou to give it to Zoe since I am not allowed to visit her while she's there." Again I noticed the said look in his eye as he talked to my wife.

She now looked over at me with a questioning look on her face as she looked at the envolope in my hands. "It's his address and a letter to her." I answered what I already knew she was asking in her thoughts.

She smiled at me. "So what did you make?" She asked now trying to peak behinde me.

"Pancakes." I smiled as her face lit up. "I know it's your favorite." She just kept smiling at me. "Would you care to join us, Julius?" I asked him.

He nodded and said "Yes, Sir. If the two of you don't mind."

Michiru spoke up before I even had a chance. "Not at all. It's been a little lonely here without Zoe. We'd love for you to saty for breakfast." She said with a genuine smile.

I grabbed another plate from the cubbert and got a few pancakes for him as well and sat the three plates down on the table in front of them. I also got three cups, surup, butter, enough knives and forks for the three of us and i grabbed the orange juice from the fridge as well. Then I took my own seat, looking at my watch as I sat I spoke up, breaking the silence. "We have about an hour and a half before visiting hours start."

"Ok." Michiru said while buttering her pancakes. I looked over to Julius who just smiled at me after taking a drink from his orange juice. I really think I am beginning to like him. He really isn't that bad. I smiled at him as well and begun eating.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Michiru's POV)

We talked about anything and everything sitting there earlier. I actually thought we would end up eating in silence not finding anything to talk about. I was surprised that didn't happen, surprised and happy. "You drive safely Julius." I smiled at him as he walked down the driveway to his car. "Be careful."

"I will Mrs. Ten'ou. Thanks for breakfast Mr. Ten'ou." He yelled back to us as he got in his car.

"You're welcome." Haruka said as I felt her slip her arm around my waist. She was now facing me. "You ready to go see our girl?" She asked me.

"Yea, let's go." I smiled and kissed her check, pulling from her grasp and walking towards the hall closet for my coat. "I am ready." I told her after I got my light jacket and we walked out to Haruka's car. _"Here we come baby."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it isn't very long, well not as long as my usual chapters but I needed to cut this off cuz I wanted the next chapter to focus on Zoe. Please review. If you've read this far take a little more time and let me know what you thought of this. Thanks. :-D Hope to thank more people in the next chapter. **


End file.
